Montblanc
by ChibiChula
Summary: A small, first-time Clex snippet in response to a challenge. Slightly fluffy. My first Smallville ficlet so please be gentle.


I decided to post this tiny ficlet (it's ony 737 words) that I wrote while trying to get over my writer's block for First-Aid Lesson. Didn't actually help much with my Weiß Kreuz block, but I had lots of fun to writing it. This fic is in response to a challenge issued by Lady Kardasi. Details are at the end of this fic so you don't get a huge spoiler. ; Now go and enjoy the Clexy goodness.

* * *

**Montblanc**

by: _ChibiChula_

"I'll get it!"

Clark cheerfully bent down to retrieve the stylish Montblanc pen from underneath the massive desk where it had rolled after Lex dropped it. Rummaging around carefully, Clark unknowingly put on a spectacular show for his hungry-eyed friend. Lex muffled a moan as Clark's ripe teenaged ass was waved around practically in his face. The young billionaire had to fight the urge to reach out and take a bite.

"Here it is!" Clark said triumphantly as he straightened up, pen held up proudly in his hand. He looked remarkably like a puppy expecting praise for retrieving a newspaper. Lex squirmed uncomfortably as the mental imagery reminded him of just how young his friend was. Unfortunately, even the thought of a cell door slamming shut behind him wasn't enough to rid him of the desire currently invading every cell of his body.

Clark eyed Lex, confused, as he caught sight of a slight flush on his best friends face. Lex was _...blushing_? Clark wasn't sure quite what to think about that. To the best of his knowledge, Lex just _didn't_ blush. As he handed over the pen, Clark felt his fingers lightly brush over the smooth softness of Lex's palm and was even more startled to feel a tremor pass over the surprisingly damp skin.

"Lex?"

Lex cleared his throat and carefully pushed his chair a bit further beneath his desk, trying to conceal his rather obvious erection.

"Thank you, Clark."

"What's wrong?" Clark asked, confusion obvious in his voice.

Lex sighed quietly. It was just his luck that the farm boy would choose today of all days to have one of his rare bouts of perception. Why couldn't Clark be his normal clueless self right now?

Eyeing the concerned face peering into his own, he knew Clark wasn't about to let him hand out one of his typical glib lines. Nevertheless, he felt the urge to try. After all, the boy just didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Nothing. What makes you think anything is wrong?" Lex asked, wondering when his ability to lie convincingly had disappeared.

"_Lex..._"

Another soft sigh at the scolding tone in the normally soothing voice and the pout on that gorgeous face. He was going to give in and he knew it. Lex could never quite resist the pouty look. Even so, that didn't mean he had to give in immediately.

"Do you want the socially acceptable answer or the truth?"

Clark blinked warily. Lex had a way of making him both want and not want the truth. Honesty, however, was at a premium in their relationship. It was not something that could be thrown away when offered.

"The truth."

Lex shifted a bit, practically squirming in embarrassment and grumbling quietly. Clark was almost amused. He could have sworn he'd heard Lex say, "_you asked for it_" under his breath, but that couldn't be right. Could it?

"Come on, Lex. It can't be that bad. Just say it already."

With a last peek at the encouraging look on Clark's face, Lex decided to just say it as bluntly as possible. Hopefully his friend would understand.

"I haven't had sex in a very long time, and you're really turning me on."

Lex closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look on his friend's face. Seconds passed in silence, feeling more like years to the apprehensive young billionaire.

"Oh!" A soft exhalation of breath. "So... You want some help with that?" Clark asked shyly with a bright, pleased smile on his face.

Time seemed to stop for Lex. He was caught in the moment with his mouth hanging open in a rather humiliating way. Spluttering sounds emerged from his mouth as his vocal cords strained to produce an intelligible sound.

"Err... Should I take that as a yes?" Clark asked softly.

"Yes." Lex managed to hiss out shakily.

With a smile so huge that Lex figured it must be hurting his face, Clark bent over again, this time to press his lips gently against those of his best friend. As Lex took over the kiss and hauled Clark into a straddling position on his lap, he mused on the validity of old adages. Apparently, honesty really _is_ the best policy.

That was the last coherent thought Lex had in quite a while. After all, he was quite busy exploring Clark's obsession with giving a "helping hand" whenever it's needed.

* * *

**Lady Kardasi's Fanfic Challenge**

Any fandom, any pairing, het or slash, any rating, but I'd prefer R or NC17, and I'd love it if you'd post the story in question in my LJ. dialogue I want you to include in the story is as follows:

_"What's wrong?"   
"Do you want the socially acceptable answer or the truth?"   
"The truth."   
"I haven't had sex in a very long time, and you're really turning me on."_

If you want to embellish the dialogue with surrounding description, that's fine, but I want those sentences stuck in there somewhere and somehow. The situation can be anything you want.

* * *

Yeah, I know I didn't exactly match the preferred rating, but I think I did an okay job. It was never intended to be anything more than a tiny ficlet, but I'm being encouraged to write a second part which details what happens between Lex and Clark. I'm still debating this since that would require me writing a sex scene, something I've only done once before.

Please let me know what you think of this story. Also, do you think it would be worth it to write a second part?


End file.
